


seeking refuge for the night

by desdemona_1996_writes



Category: Rumbelle - Fandom, ouat
Genre: A Monthly Rumbelling, Alternate Universe, Bedroom Sex, Body Worship, F/M, Groping, Kinky sex, Mirror Sex, Rumbelle - Freeform, Rumbelle AU - Freeform, Rumbelle Prompt, Sharing a Bed, Sleep Groping, Storm - Freeform, Teasing, bed sharing, bed with mirrors, forched to share a bed, horny belle, naughty mr gold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-03-12 02:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13537311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desdemona_1996_writes/pseuds/desdemona_1996_writes
Summary: the traveling caravan from storybrook to Boston spends the night at a small road side inn before continuing on. after a heavy argument belle seeks out a place to stay and mr gold is the only safe hideaway.written for a monthly rumbelling~January~ smut promptSmut: “I don’t mind if we sleep in the same bed tonight.”~march's prompt~Smut: Having a wet dream and calling the other’s name during it.





	1. Chapter 1

four cars left their small town in Maine late one foggy evening headed to Boston for the funeral of Leo white and more importantly the reading of the will. the traveling caravan made an unplanned stop at a small road side inn spending the night due to the heavy fog before continuing on.

mr gold paced in his small room while drinking cheap whiskey from a paper cup.the tapping of his cane sounding louder then it should on carpeted floors.he was anxious for the morning the reading of old Leo's will was sure to be the most anticipated gathering of the whole procession.the contents of the will could have permanent and unsettling changes to their small town, and it's businesses.

 

while mr gold paced restless in his room belle French stood on the other side of the door leaning against his doorframe listening to the tapping of his cane.she had gotten into a heavy argument with her parents. again, she didn't want to live the life they had planed out for her.she wanted a say in her own damn life! was that really so much to ask for? 

and she'd be damned if she was going to stay in the same room as them tonight! unfortunately, the inn was all booked up for the night leaving her with very limited options on where she was going to spend the night.she thought that she would just sleep in the car for the night but her father would most certainty look for her there.that left only mr gold. no one would dare knock on his door at this hour.making him the perfect place to hide for the night only if she had the courage to just knock.

"do the brave thing." she breathe and gently tapped on his door.

mr gold opened the door with a scowl on his face.

"you, what the hall do you want? he asked eyeing her.

"I..well, I was hoping." she faltered.

"well out with it, if this is something of prank? he threatened eyeing her.

"no, I just..can I please come in? she replied looking at him with pleading blue eyes.

"no." he said annoyed. 

"well, I'm not talking about this in the middle of the hallway! she yelled pushing him aside and entering the room.

"alright, you have 3-minutes dearie." he said closing the door behind them.

"I need to stay here tonight."  
she stated.

he chuckled. "and, I needed to be left in peace but life is full of disappointments isn't it dearie." 

she folded her arms across her chest and glared at him while he folded his hands atop of his cane returning her glare.

"I'm not leaving." she said losing their little staring match.

he made a noise of frustration and looked up at the ceiling.

"alright, explain yourself." 

she sighed. "this stupid place is all booked up for the night, and I can't spend another moment with my parents! 

"well you can't possibly stay here! he retorted.

“I don’t mind if we sleep in the same bed tonight.” she said with a shrug.

he eyed her and took a sip from his paper cup "you sure about that dearie." 

"oh stop posturing it's not like anything is going happen between us." she retorted.

"so no hanky panky then." he said with a teasing grin.

"hardly." she rolled her eyes at him.

his eyes wondered over her lingering over her little short shorts.

"cute pajamas." 

"thanks, so then can I stay here tonight? she asked with a smile.

"no." he flatly replied. 

"why not? she all but whined. 

"I tend to hog the covers." 

"come on gold, don't be an ass." she glared unamused by his quip.

"it's what I do, drink? he said with a smirk.

she nodded.

"are you even old enough to drink? he asked handing her a paper cup filled with cheap whiskey.

 

"well the past the age asshole." she said making a face after taking a drink from her cup.

he chuckled. "yes, it's quite nasty." 

"hardly worth drinking." he said putting his half empty cup down on the table.

"then why are you still drinking it? she asked pointing to his cup.

"something to do." he shrugged.

"so do you have a side? she asked tentatively taking another drink.

"the right, he said taking the cup from her. go on now.bed time we should set out early tomorrow." 

"right." she agreed sneaking a long glance at his backside as she climbed into bed.

mr gold went into bedroom to change into his own pajama set when he came back out again his beautiful and pushy squatter was tuck up under the covers looking at him with an peculiar expression.after meeting her stare for a long moment he put his cane by the nightstand and got into the bed next to her suddenly very aware of the beautiful young girl in his bed. turning on his side with his back to her he closed his eyes hoping against reason that sleep would come swiftly.

belle turned on her side away from the infuriating jackass. with a small sigh she listened to his steady breathing until she fell asleep.

 

belle awoke in the middle of the night to the sensation of him pressed against her.his hard cock poking her, she rubbed up against him and he groaned his hands wondering up her shirt groping her breasts. she moaned and he quickly pulled away muttering apologies she kicked off her shorts and soaked panties throughly aroused by him. she pushed him onto his back and delicately kissed his jaw.nuzzling her nose against his neck breathing him in. he made a noise as she kissed his neck and chest. 

"there's a mirror above us." she muttered against his heaving chest.

"I know." he breathe tangling his fingers in hair and gently pulling. "don't stop." 

she looked up at him smiling wickedly and slowly began to move lower.kissing and licking his navel as she unbutton his pajama top.

he closed his eyes and squirmed beneath her questing lips.

"Belle." he moaned not so gently pulling on her hair. 

she pulled away from him and he desperately reached for her as she straddled him taking his hands in hers.intertwining their fingers she smiled teasingly down at him. he buck his hips under her in need.she nodded her head as she felt his erection pressing against her core. unlocking their fingers she pulled off her shirt he reached out to feel her.to touch her his hands cupped her breasts and she closed her eyes arching into his touch as he gently massaged her breasts. she moaned and involuntarily jerked her hips making him hiss as she rubbed his hard throbbing cock.staring into each other's eyes dark with lust and longing she licked her lips and pulled the blankets away lining them up.

"yes, don't stop now! he hissed. 

staring up at her own refection in the mirror she sank into him and slowly began moving her hips. his breath caught in his chest the sensation of her engulfing him.she was surrounding him stealing his breath away.his hands cradled her hips as she bounced above him staring up in the mirror above them as they moved.

with her hands on his chest she rode his hard cock.he groaned and gipped her hips harder as she rocked her hips against him she cried out coming undone while staring up at her own refection as she climax.

"so damn fucking hot! he exclaimed meeting her eye in the mirror. she smiled and licked his navel making him buck his hips under her. 

"fuck! he muttered grasping her ass and thrusting his own hips much more faster bringing them both to the edge of blissful climax.his hard cock rubbing up against her clit at just the right angle making her come again.the sensation of her convulsing in pleasure undone him completely he shouted obscenities as he came hard inside her.

"fuck, yes! so fucking good." she moaned as she continued to ride his softening cock.riding out her climax. 

she collapse on top of his cheat both breathing heavily their bodies covered with sweat.

"good? he asked as he stroked her hair.

she nodded her head in reply.

 

mr gold woke early the next morning to his own reflection staring back at him. with the naked beautiful girl still draped around him the sight alone made him want her again. perhaps even indulging in a different position making better use of the mirror above them. it had been too long since he last woke with a women in his bed but he reframed from touching her.last night had been a one time only moment that shouldn't be repeated. he was rendered completely dumb by the teasing lips of this girl he wouldn't allow himself to lose control again. she would no doubt mock him for his infatuation besides he had much bigger things to see to today. the reading of the will being the most important endeavor. after showering mr gold came back into the room to find the girl spread out on the bed naked and still a sleep.he was tempted to kiss every itch of her gorgeous body but he shook himself from those naughty thoughts. 

she made a tiny noise as she turned over in her sleep making him instantly hard.the blankets had fallen off her revealing her mouth watering breasts to his lecherous gaze.she had denied him the pleasure last night of teasing them. he licked his lips his cock now painfully hard with the tempting urge to have her again 

"damn it to hell! he muttered as he removed his necktie and quickly began undressing.crawling back into bed with his naked temptress.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mirror, mirror on the wall,
> 
> written for march's smut prompt 
> 
> Smut: Having a wet dream and calling the other’s name during it

belle suddenly found herself alone in a empty room filled with mirrors, only she wasn't as alone as she first thought.he was there.she could feel his dominating presence a dark shadow haunting her.staring at her own reflection in the mirror she was unsurprised to find him standing behind her as their eyes met in the mirrors reflection her heart began to race with anticipation.moving slowly he placed his hand on her naked stomach as she was dressed only in her bra and panties.her breath caught in her throat as he pulled her against him his slender fingers moving beneath the waistband of her panties.

"mr gold." she moaned as his fingers entered her.

"mr gold." she begged as his cold eyes gazed into hers.she was already so achingly wet with longing,

"please, please! she pleaded. placing her hand on top of his guiding him where to touch her.

he laughed,his breathe in her ear making her shiver.

"gold! she cried out as she came undone.

 

belle French awoke with a start, surprised to find her own hand in between her legs.she felt the soft caresses of mr gold's hand on her naked hip last nights events vividly coming back to her.she turned toward him smiling brightly as she met his warm brown eyes.

"your wet! were you dreaming about me? he asked in a husky tone as his hand found it's way in between her legs.cupping her.

"I..I..yes, jerk." she moaned moving her hips against his hand.

"I'm flattered." he muttered against her bare shoulder.

she tilted her back as he gently began kissing her neck and caught her own reflection in the mirror above them and snickered. 

"You weren't kidding you know, you really are a blanket hug." she teased.

he pressed his lips against her shoulder mumbling something. words that she couldn't make out. 

"are you always such a smug bastard after getting laid." she teasingly asked.

he chuckled.

"careful dearie, or I'll remind just how much of an bastard I can be he." huskily replied.

"that so, well if you want me then take me." she stated. teasingly rubbing up against him. 

with a animal like growl he pulled her to lie down on top of him their bodies tangled in bedsheets. her breathing hitched as ripped the sheet from her the exoticness of the glass mirror turning them on. meeting his hated gaze in mirror above them she lewdly spread her legs open.she was completely exposing herself to him. his hands moved up her body gently caressing her breasts.she shivered as he groped her his fingers teasing her sensitive nipples.she moaned and wiggled against him feeling his not quite hard cock resting snugly against her ass.she laid cradled in his lap panting as she watched his moments through the mirror.enthrall by her own wanton image reflected back at her,his ragged breath in her ear was making her ache with need. his hand moved down between her spared legs and while watching her expression in the mirror his fingers dip into her entrance. his crafty fingers plucked and pulled on her swollen clit.

"yes, yes! she begged as he roughly toyed with her over stimulated clit.

"oh yes! she moaned wiggling her ass against him grinding on him. feeling him harden beneath her. she moaned loudly as he rubbed his cock against her ass making her feel him he moaned her name.her fingers tangled in his hair desperately calling out his name! as his fingers finally thrusted in her pussy making her come. her whole body shook with the intensity of her orgasm. she rocked her body against him as she rode out her climax all the while his too clever fingers kept pumping in her sopping pussy.

"oh..don't stop! she cried. 

"fuck, he uttered.you feel so fucking good! 

he groaned as he grinded his throbbing cock against her ass.while staring up in at their own reflection In the glass they rock against each other as they climax, he came hard spilling his cum on her ass.she could feel his cum dripping down her ass mingling with her own cum as they leaked onto the bed.she cried out when he mercilessly pinched her clit making her cry out in pleasure as she came again! 

 

after their earth shattering climax they laid tangled in each other's limbs. breathing heavily and staring up at their own reflection in mirror above them.

"that was, what..was that? she breathlessly asked. 

he chucked, that was fucking amazing! 

she giggled. 

"I need to shower, care to join me?she asked coyly looking at him and biting her lip in that teasing way of hers.

"not just yet I don't..he was interrupted mid sentence by the loud booming shouts of moe French coming from the down the hall, 

"oh no, that's my father! she exclaimed and quickly got out of bed. 

"I need to get down there before he makes a scene." she said as she hurriedly put her pajama shorts and top back on forgoing her underwear.

"by the sounds of it, I'd said there's quite a bit of a commotion going on already." he retorted in a huff. 

"I know, I'm sorry but I have to go." she said practically running out the door.

"wait, wait miss...he called after her as he reached for his cane and struggled to quickly re-dress. 

after swiftly putting back on his 3-piece suit making himself presentable. mr gold saunter down the stairs following the loud angry voice of moe French. 

"belle, I don't care how old you are! you will tell me where the hell you'd been all night, your mother and me were worried to death! 

"moe please,lower your voice and control yourself! Colette shouted over her husband. 

"father please calm down and just let me explain." belle shot back. 

"yes, mr French is all this really necessary.your daughter is a grown woman." gold said as he came down the stairs and looked moe in the eye with a self satisfied expression. 

"you, this was your doing gold! you had something to do with this." moe furiously snapped before delivering the heavy blow to gold's face.

gold stumbled back, losing his balance and falling down on the stairs as the effective punch knocked him down. 

"father! belle shouted. 

through his now blurry vision gold could make out belle and her mother yelling at moe and trying to hold the big man back from assaulting him, 

 

the police arrived and temporarily restrained moe French calling an end to the French drama for the moment. after the altercation and a ice pack later the traveling caravan were back on the road after the unexpected delay.continuing on to Boston for the funeral.

the funeral of the beloved Leo white was unsurprisingly uneventful. mr gold hoped that the reading of the will would prove worth his time and efforts.

after all the lovely platitudes were offered and eulogy given the vultures gathered.they were all seated for the reading of the will in the den of Leo's home.the shiner good old moe had blessed him with was truly spectacular and it greatly amused Regina mills. the incident at the inn had become quite the topic of conversation. 

as it turned out the will held no surprises as the whole of the estate was left to his precious daughter. much to the disappointment of miss mills. and to mr gold's dismay. 

gold limp to his car and found trouble waiting for him there. she was still dressed in only her pajamas.he didn't recall seeing the fighting Frances at the funeral?

"hay." she said nervously biting her lip.

he sighed and took off his suit jacket and placed it around her shoulders.

"thank you." she smiled up at him.

"it's no matter." he replied as they leaned back against his car.

"I..I need a ride home." 

"no." he chuckled. 

she gave him a knowing look.

"you caused me quite a bit of trouble this morning." he said. 

"I know, I'm sorry about my father. he can be..a Brute.dose it still hurt? she tentatively asked trying to meet his eye.

"I don't know how to answer that without sounding less masculine." he replied with a small smile. 

she giggled and cup his face examining his eye. "it looks awful."

"wonderful, thanks." he rolled his eyes at her.

"don't be an ass." 

she bit her lip as she gazed into his eyes then gently kissed his blacken eye.

"better? she asked as she pulled away.

"actually no, I think another ice pact is in order." he dryly replied. 

"I'll make you a deal, I'll drive us home while you ice your poor eye." she offered.

"let you drive my car, I don't think so." 

"well, if you ever want this jacket back you'll give me lift." she countered with a teasing smile.

"it is one of my favorites." he admitted. 

she smiled victoriously.

"don't get all excited miss French, your not allowed to touch my radio." he said pointing a finger at the radio.

"miss French? she rised an eyebrow at that. 

"yes." he nodded his head.

"belle, say it gold.call me by name like you did before." she playfully asked.

he looked at her with a suddenly hated gaze.

"did I, I seem to recall you being the one begging." he huskily replied. 

she returned his hated gaze and licked her lips. "oh yeah, I think I remember that." 

"nice try but your still not touching the radio." he said with a grin. 

she pouted. "fine but no old man music." 

"old man music? he looked at her incredulously as he rounded the driver side.

she giggled.

"get in the car dear, before I change my mind and leave you stranded here jacket and all." 

she smiled brightly and got in the passenger side. 

"thank you mr gold." 

"your welcome miss French."

**Author's Note:**

> this may have another chapter in the works,


End file.
